


The Sun Never Sets

by pleasant_surprise



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/F, I didn't put in all of the ships yet because I want to keep y'all on your toes, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Medium Burn, i should shut up now, kiss kiss i succumb to peer pressure easily, lmao is that a thing, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_surprise/pseuds/pleasant_surprise
Summary: "The sun never sets on my empire," Victor smiles, the sentence low, like a secret only Yuuri was allowed to know. Of course, Yuuri knows that's not what it is. Everyone knows about the Living Legend's Bratva. He just never expected to be in this situation: the man he has idolized for years, holding him closely in a loud speakeasy, whispering in a way that sends shivers down his spine. No, Yuuri knows why Victor is speaking to him like this. It's an invitation. To what? Well... Yuuri wants to find out.However, the road to discovering what it is that Victor is offering him is full of many twists... Such as a whiny brat who is determined to take over the bratva, as well as make Yuuri's life a living hell. Or the mob schemes that seemingly span the entire world, and have more familiar faces involved than Yuuri previously thought. Maybe it's just the things that Victor sees in Yuuri that he never knew were there.**ON HIATUS**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I succumb to peer pressure easily. Tumblr has ruined my self control. Hence we are here, riding our way through another Mafia AU. But, none of us are complaining, right? So, uh... enjoy?

_Yuuri couldn't believe he had done it._

Running as fast as his legs could take him, Yuuri sucked in the cold winter air as it bit in his chest. He couldn't slow down, or he’d be caught. Someone needed to remind him why he had done this again.

Oh, that’s right. It was the only thing he knew how to do. And somehow, he had drifted away from the one thing he was good at.

In any case, his plan should be complete any minute now. He could hear the record playing from the end of the block. _Stammi Vicino._ He waited until he ran onto a busy street to attempt to blend in.

_He still couldn't believe it. He had pulled off the Nikiforov Cocktail._

The resounding explosion that came from the sake brewery confirmed that.

* * *

 

Yuuri had never been a gang leader worth much. At least, _he_ didn't think so. Minami was always disagreeing with him on that point. But, then again, Minami would worship the rag Yuuri used to clean himself off with after a fight. Actually, Minami was part of the issue himself. Yuuri led a gang of… well, little boys.

Scratch that. He _used_ to.

Yuuri Katsuki came from humble beginnings. His parents were poor, and they lived in a shitty district in Japan. His older sister Mari was actually the one who introduced him to gang life. She had a boyfriend who was a boss, and she swayed him to let Yuuri into the gang. He was only ten at the time, so he was stuck on messenger duty most of the time, but he started to move up into the rankings until one day, he found that he was the boss. 

He always felt a little guilty, like he had slowly begun to disappoint his family more and more throughout the years. He knew that his parents definitely didn't support his life of crime, and Mari… who knows what Mari did or thought. She could usually be found with Minako in the red-light district, and they did decently well for themselves. His parents never seemed to be upset with Mari about that, which, if Yuuri was being honest, wasn't much better than what he was doing. It put money on the table, and Yuuri began to notice that they turned a blind eye to their children's activities more often. Yuuko and her husband Takeshi were also like older siblings to Yuuri, which only made them more apt to try and keep Yuuri out of the business that they themselves were quite successful in. Everywhere he looked, Yuuri was surrounded by crime. So he didn't understand why everyone was so upset with him for caving in.

Everyone except for Vicchan.

Yuuri loved Vicchan more than anything. And that dog loved Yuuri right back. They did everything together. Vicchan was sort of known as the gang’s mascot. 

One day, though, Yuuri fucked up. Pretty badly. He pissed off the owner of Yamada Sake Brewery in some way or another, probably stealing and selling a shipment of their alcohol. They took it out on Vicchan. Killed the poodle and left him on Yuuri’s porch with a note. 

Yuuri couldn't believe he could be so careless. He let the one thing he loved more than life get killed. He fell into a slump. The gang began to disband. They all left Yuuri to wallow in peace. Except for goddamn Minami. That little shit never knew when to quit. He’d always visit Yuuri and tell him about new crime opportunities. And it always ended with something along the lines of, “Fuck off, Minami.” 

Yuuri had gone out to buy some overpriced, rotten vegetables from the dingy market on the corner, when Minami joined him for his daily harassment session. 

“Hey boss!” The snaggle-toothed kid chirped.

“Minami, I'm not your boss anymore,” Yuuri sighed. 

“Yeah ya are! Till the end!” Minami continued, rolling up his sleeve to show the little shuriken in the crook of his right elbow, attempting to roll up Yuuri’s sleeve too. Yuuri deftly swatted him away.

“Minami, it's time to quit. The gang is through. It ruined my life, and I'm sure it will ruin yours too. Now drop it!” Yuuri growled. Sometimes he felt bad about how harshly he treated the kid. Minami was taken aback for only a second, before he continued. 

“But this is different,” the smaller boy muttered. 

“Oh yeah? How?” Yuuri laughed, bitterly. 

“It's Yamada Sake Brewery. We can get back at them.” 

* * *

 

Screams echo throughout the alley. Yuuri looks on in feigned shock, trying to blend in with the crowd.

“What happened?’ he asks, summoning the most innocence he can muster into his voice. 

“The-- the Yamada Brewery! It just… blew up! All of the workers were in there because they were packing a large shipment!” a woman sobs. Yuuri nods and runs away, back home. 

His parents are already waiting for him at the dinner table. Neither of them will look at him. They know that he’s the one who’s done this. Even Mari has her eyes lowered. 

“Yuuri… how could you do that?” Mari grimaces. 

“You know exactly how. It wasn’t my fault; I was just exacting revenge.” 

“It was just a fucking dog, Yuuri!” Mari slams her cigarette into the ashtray on the table. Their mother shudders at the stove. Yuuri stares at Mari in shock. 

* * *

 

Half of the reason Yuuri actually joined the gang was because of the “Living Legend” Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri followed all of the Russian Bratva’s endeavors in the newspapers. He took his inspiration from Victor’s work.

But his favorite had to be the Nikiforov Cocktail.

Victor had only recently pulled that one off. It was still as glorious-- no, more glorious than the stuff of Victor’s teenage years. Then, he was full of surprises and kept people on their toes. But now, he was just so… extravagant and amazing. Anyway, when the Legend heard about what his partner, who happened to be the owner of an enormous vodka distillery, had done behind his back… it wasn't good.

Victor was known for his love of the opera. So after filling the distillery with gunpowder, he put a phonograph in the room, and put in a cylinder playing _Stammi Vicino._ The boss came in to check on it, and right as the record ended and the needle came up, it pulled a string in such a way that it set off a chain reaction of sparks that set the entire operation ablaze. 

Yuuri had to hand it to Minami, he couldn't have pulled off the feat without him. The kid got him into the brewery, was able to procure a phonograph; even found a record containing _Stammi Vicino_ to top it all off. The rest was up to Yuuri. And surprisingly, he was finally able to get back into the swing of things. 

* * *

 

“Shit, Yuuri--”

“I'm going to Minako’s. Don’t know when I'll be back,” Yuuri angrily shrugs his overcoat back on. As quick as he came, he’s run out of the poor excuse of a house. He goes to Minako’s bar. It looks like one, and half the time actually functions as one, but really, anything you could imagine went on in the back. 

Minako used to be a geisha in her younger days. She was said to be one of the most popular in her prime. Something happened one day, though, and it was something that Minako would never tell anyone, and she ended up the owner of a bar-turned-criminal-hideout. She didn't hate it. She liked providing a safe place for people. And she had been doing that for Yuuri all his life.

“What can I get for you? A drink, some food, a job?” Minako leans on the counter.

“Just gonna get some anger out,” Yuuri huffs, already taking off his shirt and getting ready to use a dummy in the back.

“Someone’s out of shape,” Minako titters, noticing Yuuri’s extra pudge gained from his recent break. He frowns to himself.

“Say, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that big explosion at the brewery? Everyone’s there. You can't tell me you didn't notice that the bar’s empty. And, they're saying that the whole thing went down _just_ like the Nikiforov Cocktail. Isn't that something? I’d say that this’ll be the next big news all over the world,” Minako smirks, knowing exactly what she's doing. It's how she gets her job done. Yuuri simply grunts as he wraps his hands. 

“Just like your darling _Living Legend_ ,” she continues.

“What a coincidence. If anyone other than my family asks, I'm out running errands for you,” Yuuri scoffs as he slips into the back room.

“Got it.”

* * *

 

“Vitya, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” the old man shouts, pulling at the younger one’s collar. He simply brushes the shorter man’s fingers off.

“What I want. Remember Yakov, I'm the boss. Not you. You haven't been for years,” the charismatic man simpers, strutting down to the airplane. 

“And on top of it all, you’re going in one of these death traps?” Yakov looks close to a stroke. 

“I'll be fine.”

“Where are you going-- This better not be about what happened in Japan!” Yakov grumbles as the young man climbs the stairs into the airplane.

“What else would it be about?” he laughs, disappearing into the terrifying machinery. 

“VITYA!”

“Watch Makkachin for me! This is a chance for Yuri to practice for when he takes over!” the man half-way shouts from inside the plane.

* * *

 

“Yuuri, there’s a man who asked for you down at Minako’s,” Mari drags on her cigarette.

“Who is it?”

“I dunno, won't show his face. Has all these fancy furs and shit on, though. Leather gloves. A cane. The whole bit. Weird accent too. All I could see from his head was that he had gray hair,” she explains.

“There’s no way--” Yuuri gasps as he runs out the door. 

“You’ll catch your death, going out just in that!” she groans after him.

“What was all that about?” their father hums, reading the news. Ironically, the front page is plastered with news of the ‘Cocktail Copycat’.

“Who knows,” Mari muses, picking at her nails.

Meanwhile, Yuuri sprints to the corner, where Minako and this stranger wait. He barely notices the newspaper stand selling the articles about his crime, or Minami’s sudden appearance at his side.

“Is it true?” Minami asks, just as surprised as Yuuri.

“We’re about to find out,” Yuuri holds his breath as he opens the door to the bar. No one is there except for Minako and the man. He slowly turns around and rises from his seat. He removes his hat slowly, and Yuuri licks his lips in anticipation. Grey locks tumble out, covering the one of the man's emerald eyes. His pale skin has a faint blush spreading across his cheeks and pointed nose. His long, angular face makes an attractive, almost flirtatious expression.

_It couldn't be._

“Yuuri Katsuki, I presume? Victor Nikiforov. Let’s get to the point, shall we? I'm here because I want to be your mentor,” he extends a gloved hand.

_Yuuri couldn't believe he had done it._

_He had brought the Living Legend right to himself._


	2. Chapter 2

Victor was surprising and erratic, an enigma at best. Yuuri knew that from reading about him. Dealing with it in person, however, was something else entirely. In fact, dealing with it was something that Yuuri had no idea how to do at all.

“Yuuri, where will I be staying?” Victor huffs, drawing his finger around the rim of his glass.

“E-excuse me, staying?” Yuuri stutters, in complete shock. Minako shrugs.

“Unless you want me to leave. I'll pack up my bags and be on my way if you don't want me here,” the older man pouts before downing the rest of his drink.

“No! No. I was just… I didn't expect--”

Victor moves with a purpose. His steps are fluid and graceful, but command attention, which Yuuri is willingly giving him. He doesn't know what to expect at Victor nears him. As he reaches him, Victor's fingers brush Yuuri’s, trailing up the side of his arm agonizingly slowly, teasing Yuuri while dragging his long fingers up his neck, and gently holding Yuuri’s chin so that they meet each other’s gaze, frigid blue to warm brown.

“Good. How else am I supposed to get to know my new protége if I don't spend all of my time with him, hm?” Victor whispers huskily, tantalizingly close. Yuuri is sure he’s bright red. And just as quickly as Victor has attacked him, he’s planting himself back at his perch.

“In any case, we need to start your training. The newspapers were able to get a description of you as you left the crime scene. You’re too slow. If they can see the one who committed the crime, where’s the fun in that? And besides, it’ll help you trim off that fat from your break, eh?” Yuuri sucks in his gut as subtly as he can. Minami pats his shoulder sympathetically.

“Well, I guess that we should get you and your things over to the house then,” Yuuri sighs. He waves Minami off, and the younger boy trots off to go find Victor’s bags. Victor slowly rises from his stool, yawning and stretching lazily.

“I, uh… Do you think we should maybe… I dunno, go about this with some higher level of stealth than usual?” Yuuri nervously scratches his head. Victor laughs in reply.

“Nonsense. I'm sure that I'll be fine here, besides, who’d try something in broad daylight?”

“Alright then… I guess. C’mon, Minami,” Yuuri commands, and the boy struggles to skip over with the weight of Victor’s luggage. Minako dismisses the group, and they begin to trudge down the block. Victor forces Yuuri to point out the landmarks of the town, and just as they reach the run-down bathhouse the Katsuki family owns, bullets ring out throughout the street.

“Ебена мать!” Victor shouts, ducking and pulling Yuuri down with him. Minami lets out a little shriek of his own.

“You were right, Yuuri!” Victor chuckles as all three of them squirm through the door of the building. Yuuri’s parents and a few customers mill about, nearly unfazed. And Yuuri’s still wondering why, one, Victor is laughing about an assassination attempt, and two, how his laugh has the ability to melt Yuuri’s heart and render his brain useless.

“Yuuri?” his parents call him back to attention.

“Oh, yes?” 

“Would you mind explaining?” Mama starts, cleaning a counter with a wet rag. Papa is busy restocking the alcohol behind her.

“Um… I would love to… But, I'm still not really sure what’s happening myself?” Yuuri grins sheepishly, scratching his head.

“Allow me. Victor Nikiforov, boss of the infamous Russian bratva, as I'm sure you know. News of Yuuri’s… actions, shall we say, spread across the world. Eventually, I caught wind of it, and decided to provide Yuuri with a little guidance of my own. You must be Yuuri’s lovely mother. I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here,” Victor babbles. Mama tries to take it all in. She's quiet for a minute, and seems to have a conversation with Papa using just her eyes.

“Of course,” she exhales, “dear, would you show our guest to his room?” she asks Papa. He slowly puts his work down, and Minami helps them get Victor’s things upstairs. Yuuri is left alone with just his mother once they leave.

“You know I’ve never supported your activities.” Her eyes never leave the counter she’s wiping down.

“I know, Mama. I’m sorry, Mama,” Yuuri groans.

“No, this is not just a routine thing. I have something to say, and you’re going to listen,” Mama explained, her voice losing its usual steady level. Yuuri sat down, knowing that it really was serious this time.

“I never wanted things to be like this. I thought that you would grow up to be a scholar, and change the world. But, some things aren’t meant to be. And I’ve thought about it-- a lot, recently, actually-- and I realized that you’re doing the best you can with all you have. And that’s what we’re supposed to do in this world, isn’t it? The best we can?” Mama slams her hands on the counter. Yuuri stares for a minute.

“Y-yes, Mama. That's what I've thought about it all along. I just wanted to help you,” Yuuri whispers quickly, tracing his reflection in the shiny countertop.

“I'm just trying to say that I love you, honey. No matter what. And if that man,” Mama gestures upstairs, “can make you happy in any way, I'll do whatever you need me to,” Mama kisses Yuuri’s forehead and shooes him off. And things are not much clearer for Yuuri at all.

* * *

Yakov, Mila, and Georgi all lounge in the kitchen without a purpose, sipping coffee and occasionally saying something to one another. They find themselves thinking that without Victor around, life is just, well, simpler. And that they all need a break. Unfortunately, that break will be put on hold.

“Where the FUCK is VITYA?” Yuri screams, slamming the front door behind him.

“Hmm, just remembered I have someone to meet,” Mila smirks, sashaying to the stairs.

“Probably should fix up the car from the last escapade,” Georgi stretches, rising from his seat and letting himself out through the back door. Yakov grumbles.

“HEY, I KNOW SOME OF YOU SHITHEADS HEARD ME! WHERE IS HE?” Yuri stomps into the kitchen, where Yakov waits.

“Yakov, today was the day I was supposed to show Vitya that I was ready to take over the Bratva. I had a scheme that I had been planning for _months._ And when I got to the place, guess who wasn't there? That’s right, Vitya. I. Was. Almost. Killed,” Yuri’s voice shakes with anger.

“Well that’s on you, if you were almost killed. You should've been prepared to handle the event on your own. Maybe,” Yakov breathes, “ _ you aren’t ready to take over the Bratva _ ,” he growls.

“Don’t  _ fucking _ say that, old man,” Yuri grabs Yakov’s collar. It seemed that was everyone's favorite thing to do.

“Know your place, boy. You’re not anything more than a glorified apprentice. Talk to me like that again, and see what happens,” Yakov levels. Yuri bunches the collar in his hand for a minute longer, staring the old man down, before throwing him back into his chair. Yuri exhales.

“You never answered my question,” Yuri grunts, falling into a chair and tearing into a loaf of bread. Yakov laughs.

“Oh, that piece of shit? Left on the first flight to Japan after hearing about the kid who copied his little stunt he pulled a year or two ago, at the distillery. You know, after Dmitri tried to sell him out?” 

“He  _ what? _ ” Yuri spits through a mouthful of bread.

“Don't you dare think about joining him,” Yakov warns. But Yuri already has his mind made up. Before Yakov can grab the boy, he’s running up the stairs to pack a suitcase, shouting various expletives the entire time.

* * *

“I can't sleep in that room tonight,” Victor yawns, leaning in Yuuri’s door frame in just a wifebeater and slacks. Yuuri struggles to keep his eyes on Victor’s face, and Victor is acutely aware of this. He leans in a slightly different fashion, obliging Yuuri and smirking. Yuuri pushes up his glasses and begins to close the screen door of his room a bit more forcefully.

“Wh-what do you mean?” he stutters.

“I mean,” Victor sighs, moving closer to Yuuri, “I simply can't. I appreciate the mattress and blankets that you and your family gave me, but I need a more homey feeling room. Like,  _ yours _ ,” Victor drawls, leaving Yuuri hanging on his every word. He takes a step forward, pushing Yuuri back into his room a bit, and Yuuri bites his lip, simultaneously hit with the desire to memorize every single one of the tattoos that adorn Victor’s well made torso, as well as the knowledge that whatever is happening could lead to something else… and fast.

“And without my little Makkachin here with me, I have no one to keep me company. I don’t suppose you know anyone who could help me fix that problem,” Victor breathes, his lips mere  _ inches  _ from Yuuri’s,  _ teasing  _ him.

“Sorry. Don’t know. See you tomorrow,” Yuuri rattles off, shoving Victor out the door and closing it. Victor chuckles softly from the other side, and Yuuri listens until he can hear the man’s soft padding down the hallway and the gentle noise of sliding doors down the hallway open and close.

* * *

“Hmm, this won’t be good for my new suit. Ah, you’re sure we can’t just get someone to drive us to Minako’s?” Victor sighs, looking out of the window at the torrential downpour outside.

“Nope. Sorry. Besides, I think we’ll be able to make it to the corner,” Yuuri smiles, securing his hat. Victor groans, and tightens his trench coat around himself. Yuuri opens the door and gestures for Victor to leave first. The Russian smirks before setting off at a high-speed sprint.

“Hey!” Yuuri calls after him, struggling to catch up.

“It’s just to the corner!” Victor mocks, throwing a smirk over his shoulder that Yuuri is sure is far deadlier than Victor’s fighting skills. They finally reunite inside the bar, where Minako waits. 

    “You boys look dapper,” she grins, shifting her weight on the doorframe, ignoring the strap of her slip that slides off her shoulder, choosing to re-tie her kimono instead.

“Why thank you, Madam Okukawa,” Victor slides past her, followed by Yuuri. Minako scans the street to check for anyone watching before closing the doors behind her. Yuuri and Victor immediately make their way into the back, and Victor throws off his jacket, laying it on a chair. Yuuri makes to do the same until Victor’s cane makes contact with the wall next to his head, with a resounding  _ thwack _ .

“Training starts now, love,” Victor smiles sweetly before pulling the head of his cane back until a click sounds, and the end by Yuuri’s head is replaced with a shining blade. Victor brings the blade down to Yuuri’s legs, making to sweep them out from underneath him. Yuuri barely has time to jump out of the way. They go back and forth, Victor’s advantage clear from the start. Yuuri thinks he finds an opening and begins to throw punches in his mentor’s way getting closer and closer until he’s holding Victor’s collar and has a fist at his cheek. However, Victor spins out and brings the cane up behind Yuuri horizontally, pulling him into the mafia boss.

“I do believe that this would be a perfect spot for me to kill you,” Victor smirks, his eyes narrowed. But, the words don’t match Victor’s intentions. Their breath is the only thing the both of them can feel, until a steely glint whizzes past. An emerald encrusted throwing knife vibrates in the wooden wall between both of their heads.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Vitya,” the young, blonde-haired intruder spits.

“This is my chance to kill you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at that! Chapter two! Thanks for those of you who commented and/or left kudos, it means a whole bunch! Just to let y'all know, I plan on updating this every Sunday (fingers crossed). Btw, if anyone wants to make a playlist or art, hmu! I'd be eternally grateful. However, if you do want a listening suggestion for reading, Postmodern Jukebox is really great for this! Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3

“Ah, Yuri, I wasn't--” Victor grunts, wrenching the knife out of the wall, “--expecting you.” He smiles and throws the knife as effortlessly as if it’s a dart, and Yuri catches it just as easily, not a scratch earned, and his sour demeanor still plastered on his face.

“What a coincidence! I wasn't expecting to be left by myself at my final job. But, here we are,” the ill-tempered boy sneers, brandishing his knife. Yuuri gulps, and instantly the intruder’s green stare focuses on him. His gaze is discriminatory.

“And with a useless pig at that,” the teen laughs, making sure he doesn't leave Yuuri out. How thoughtful. He definitely lives up to his nickname of _Russia’s Little Monster_.

“That's no way to talk to your boss,” Victor coolly remarks, placing a hand on his hip.

“Whatever. I just came to collect your dumb ass, in any case. We’re going back to Russia right now, so you can finish training _me_ to take over the bratva,” Yuri glares at Yuuri. He's getting sick of this kid’s attitude.

“Hey, it’s not like I forced Victor to come train me. He chose to. Maybe you’re not what he needs,” Yuuri airily muses, checking Victor’s reaction to see if he’s right. As usual, he’s impossible to read.

What if he’s wrong though?

“Shut your fat ass up, pig,” Yuri growls.

“No. Both of you are wrong,” Victor says simply, beginning to wrap his hands.

“What?” the two say in unison.

“You’re wrong because I'm not coming back just yet,” Victor jabs a long finger in Yuri’s direction.

“And you’re wrong because I wouldn't count this little shit out so soon,” he points at Yuuri.

“Alright, so what are we going to do about this?” Yuri stomps impatiently.

“We can’t just be stuck in limbo with you, Victor,” Yuuri explains, trying not to let the worry edge into his voice.

_Victor can’t go back._

_But… why?_

_Why does Yuuri feel that way?_

Victor brings his finger to his lips, thinking. Yuri rolls his eyes. Yuuri glances around the room to distract himself.

“I’ve got it!” Victor shouts, startling the both of them.

“This’ll kill… well, a lot of birds with one stone. You’ll both come up with your own plans to carry out here. Yuri, yours will show me that you’re worthy to inherit the bratva. And Yuuri, yours will show me if it’s worth anything to continue my mentorship. Whoever wins, I’ll continue on with them, or they’ll join me,” Victor tells them.

“What the hell? You want us to just carry out some scheme on innocent people?” Yuri yells. Well, he wasn’t a _complete_ asshole. At least he had some sort of a conscience, Yuuri would give him that.

“No, no. What do you take me for Yuri?” Victor chuckles. Yuri mutters under his breath.

“Anyway, there’s a man here trying to steal my business. He’s got a docking bay with a huge shipment of heroin coming in. Asshole lowers his prices for the quality shipments, leaving me reeling,” Victor begins to wind himself into a rage.

“One of you is going to destroy the base where all of the drugs are headed to. The other one is going to find the boss, Tadashi Fujioka, and kill him.”

“Tokyo Twitch,” Yuuri mutters to himself. Yeah, the kid can deal with the Twitch. Yuuri doesn’t have a problem getting Minami to help him blow a few buildings up again.

“So that’s what they call him here,” Victor shakes his head.

“What, do you call him something else?” Yuuri asks.

“Yeah, a twat,” Yuri smirks again. Yuuri can’t help but laugh.

“Anyway, I call killing the asshole. That’s a one-on-one deal. Easy one, two, and I’m out,” Yuri shrugs.

“I’m fine with just working with my gang here to destroy the base,” Yuuri agrees.

“Ha, I’d like to see what piece of shit gang you could come up with in this hellhole,” Yuri scoffs.

“Hey--’ Yuuri begins, but he’s quickly cut off.

“Well, today’s your lucky day!” Both boys look at Victor suspiciously.

“You heard me. Yuri, you’ll be working with Yuuri’s Shurikens. You’re good at doing things by yourself, but you need to be able to take your gang members’ lives into account if you plan on taking over anytime soon.” Yuri’s mouth drops open of its own accord.

“And you expect me to give half a shit about these idiots? If it were Mila and Georgi and those guys, maybe, but--”

“Which means that you’ll be killing the Tokyo Twitch, Yuuri,” Victor finishes. Yuuri suddenly considers if suicide might be the better option. But something unfamiliar washes over him.

“Asshole. You just want us to do your work for you,” Yuri picks at his nails with his knife.

“I accept,” the words fall out of Yuuri’s mouth. Victor’s face lights up. For a man with such an unpleasant job, Victor seemed quite manically cheerful at most times. Actually, just leaving that last thought at “manic” would be accurate as well.

“Fine, I do too,” Yuri quickly joins.

“Well, that worked out nicely. This’ll have to happen in one week exactly. And what better way to start training than with each other?”

The two Yuris collectively groan.

* * *

    “I’ve never seen you look at someone like that, Yuuri,” Minako whispers to Yuuri as he sits at the bar, getting something to drink while Victor fights with Yuri for some arbitrary reason. He didn’t notice he had been staring.

    “L-like what?” Yuuri swivels on his seat to face her, his face reddening.

    “Like… how Yuuko looks at Takeshi when he smiles at customers that weird way he does,” Minako mimics the chubby man. Yuuri laughs softly.

    “Alright. And what do you mean it thinks when she looks at him like that?”

    “She adores him. She loves him.” Yuuri’s face falls.

    “Oh.”

    “Hey, what happened? I know you’ve idolized Victor since forever. And now he’s here. What more could you ask for?” Minako puts a hand on his shoulder. Yuuri shrugs it off.

    “I don’t want to talk about this,” Yuuri shuts off. And suddenly, Minako realizes what this is about.

    “Sweetie, stop trying to fool yourself and everyone. It’s 1925. Things are different. At least, with the kind of people you count yourself apart of. You’re lucky in that way. There are people like you. All over. And the way Victor treats you… I’d say he’s one of ‘em,” she winks. Yuuri hangs onto her words.

    “You-- you mean it?” Yuuri smiles.

    “Yes. Stop being so afraid of the world, Yuuri. You can hold your own, you know. And with that man by your side… just imagine,” Minako trails off.

* * *

    “Hey,” Yuri gruffly calls to Yuuri as they walk to his parents’ hot springs bathhouse.

    “What?” Yuuri groans.

    “Why do you feel that Vitya thinks you’re special?” he asks, oddly sincerely.

    “I don’t,” Yuuri answers with honesty, but making sure Victor can’t hear him.

    “Exactly. I don’t see it either. Just because you copied him, he dropped everything for you. And I could’ve copied his dumb antics and done it ten times better,” Yuri continues.

    “I think you’re asking the wrong person,” Yuuri huffs.

    “But I can’t ask Vitya. He never answers anything all the way. He never does anything all the way. Except with you. I thought he would drop you, like all of the other things and people he uses to entertain himself. But I was wrong. He’s really invested in you, for what reason, I don’t know,” Yuri purses his lips.

    Yuuri smiles to himself and to the moonlight that bathes the three of them in serene blue light.

* * *

    “I’m hungry. When are we eating?” Yuri grunts, throwing his bag into the nearest guest room at the bathhouse.

    “Soon, dear. Yuuri, why don’t you take the guests to the hot springs while you wait for dinner? I made your favorite,” Mama smiles endearingly. She’s good at deferring unruly customers, like Yuri.

    “Alright, Mama,” Yuuri nods, leading the two Russians to the baths.

    “We’re all bathing together? In the same thing?” Yuri asks, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

    “Yuri, shut up. It’s nice!” Victor brushes him off.

    “Oh, you’re already naked,” Yuuri mutters after peeking over to check on Victor.

    “Well, what’s taking you two so long?” Victor laughs.

    “Nothing,” they both shake their heads, undressing and getting into the water.

    Yuuri ends up learning a lot about the other Yuri. He’s an orphan, and been that way since he was seven. He was stuck in a gulag with his grandfather, Nikolai. As far as Yuri’s concerned, Nikolai is the only person in the world who matters to him. When they were in the gulag, Yuri worked his way up until Victor took notice of him, and got Nikolai out of the gulag and Yuri into the bratva. Since then, Yuri has been training to take over for Victor. He’s good at what he does, but his favorite method of carrying out work is alone with his knives. However, this is coming back to bite him in the ass, because he has no understanding of working with others as well as looking out for them. Victor listens to their conversation, picking out some details of Yuuri’s life and relearning some from Yuri’s, but never adding in his own. He just sits with a face shrouded in mystery and a dreamy, ruminating expression.

    “Boys, dinner,” Mama’s voice floats out of the building, accompanied by the tantalizing scent of fried meat and vegetables. Yuri leaps out of the pool of water, haphazardly wrapping himself in a towel, and Victor and Yuuri follow him slowly.

    “Thank you, Hiroko,” Victor smiles, thanking Mama for himself and the hungry boy scarfing down his dinner. Yuuri makes to grab a bowl, but Victor cuts him off quickly.

    “Not until this,” Victor motions to Yuuri’s recently gained weight, “is gone, and no one can catch you, not even the nosy journalists’ cameras,” Victor smiles, his mouth changing into that ridiculous heart shape that Yuuri thinks will be the death of him.

    “And then I can share one with you?” Yuuri asks, hopefully. He didn’t know it was possible, but Victor’s smile grows even wider.

    Victor nods. Yuri rolls his eyes. Yuuri’s blush spreads.

* * *

    “Are you shitting me? This is all that’s left of your gang? Victor, I was right,” Yuri whines.

    “Hey, there might not be many of us, but we’re just as good as your bratva, right Hikaru? Yuuto?” Minami grins, the other boys nodding. Yuuri wonders if the face Minami is making is his attempt at a snarl.

    “ _I’m sure_ ,” Yuri smiles condescendingly. Minami and the other two boys shrink back. Yuuri mouths a sorry at them, and Minami looks like he’s about to cry.

    “Anyway, we’re going on recon mission, boys. Try not to get killed!” Yuri snaps, a glint in his eyes. The boys instantly fall in line behind him, trotting out of the door and away to probably what most of them think are their deaths.

    “I promise they’ll be fine,” Victor chuckles, noticing Yuuri’s worry. Yuuri nods, and begins to wrap his fists.

    “Why don’t you use brass knuckles?” Victor asks.

    “I just… never really did. I’m not used to using them,” Yuuri shrugs. Victor digs in the back for a minute before unearthing some. He hands them over to Yuuri, who puts them on, studying how they feel. He realizes he’s not completely opposed to using them.

    “That’s what I thought,” Victor approves. Yuuri found it funny how Victor was good at reading people, but if anyone tried to do the same for him, it would be damn near impossible. Yuuri tests out a few punches on one of the punching bags.

    “See, you’re a natural! Not many people have this much luck their first time using them.” Yuuri smiles slightly, enjoying Victor’s praise.

    “But, it could be beginner’s luck. Guess I should test it out for myself,” Victor yawns, squaring off.

    “Victor, I really don’t want to--”

    “You think you can hurt me?” Victor forks an eyebrow.

    “Well-- no, I just don’t-- I--”

    “Don’t think. Just fight. Thinking is for planning it all out. Feeling it is for fighting,” Victor shouts, taking a swing at Yuuri. He grabs the man’s arm, surprising them both, but taking Victor’s direction and feeling for what to do next. Yuuri begins to gain an advantage, putting Victor in a nearly inescapable hold. Until Victor pulls out a gun from his belt and puts it at Yuuri’s head.

    “What the hell?” Yuuri jumps back, brows furrowed in confusion. Victor puts the gun away just as quickly as he pulled it out.

    “Oh, sweetheart, this isn’t just little gangs on the street anymore. This is whole countries we’re talking. You didn’t think that we don’t cheat, did you?” Victor laughs at Yuuri’s naivety.

    “I wasn’t expecting there to be a gun at my head! Especially with your finger on the trigger!” Yuuri groans. Victor shrugs, rubbing at one of the bruises Yuuri recently awarded him with.

    “Well, you’re going to be in for a rude awakening when you go to take out Twitch and you’re met with a gun in your face,” Victor laughs dryly. Yuuri can’t believe how much of a fool he’s just made himself.

    “Then teach me the tricks.”

* * *

    “Будь сильным, кровь моей крови,” Victor whispers low, holding Yuri’s cheek and looking him square in the eye. If there is ever a moment where Yuuri can see the respect, and oddly enough, vulnerability in Yuri’s face, it’s now. He barely nods, and Victor kisses his cheek, patting the one he’s cupping.

    “Будь сильным, кровь моей крови,” Yuri repeats back, kissing Victor’s cheek before snapping for the Shurikens, who come running. He nods, a gruff noise escaping his lips before disappearing into the night with them.

    ”What does that mean?” Yuuri asks, trying to distract himself from the task at hand. Victor turns to him, slowly, the same expression of devotion on his face. He takes Yuuri’s face in both hands, looking down at the younger man, his breath fogging in the cool night.

“Stay strong, blood of my blood,” he exhales. Yuuri smiles.

“Then I should say the same to you,” Yuuri chuckles nervously, half a question, half a statement.

“No,” Victor shakes his head, stern.

“No. To you, I say, _stammi vicino_ ,” Victor whispers, barely audible in the wind that whistles around them. Yuuri buries himself in Victor’s chest, and his arms envelop Yuuri so closely, it feels like Yuuri was _meant_ to be there.

Yuuri doesn’t need Victor to tell him what that means. They have their own language.

“ _S_ _tammi vicino_.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to post this one early because I'll be out of town for Easter. But I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless! Talk with me about the story on my tumblr! (mediocre-anime-fangirl)

“SHIT!” Yuri shouts, realizing he’s made a major error. Fuck, he thought that was the signal! How could he have-- shit--

“HEY! RUN BOYS!” he screams, his voice piercing the night. Instantly, the men working at the shipping dock notice them. But not soon enough. The chain reaction of explosions is going off, and anyone still in there is dead now. Yuri himself is thrown backwards by the force of the destruction. His ears are ringing and his head is pounding, everything is dark, and the moonless night is  _ not  _ helping.

“Fucking shit,” he groans, struggling to get to his feet and gripping his head. He can feel something wet on his fingers when he touches his head, but at least he’s still alive. He’s not sure he can say as much for the other boys.

“Minami! Hey, MINAMI!” Yuri shouts, looking for some sign of the other three. He fears the worst, fists forming as he becomes more desperate.

A figure limps out of one of the burning buildings, carrying something-- someone? Yuri doesn’t care to figure out their alliances. He takes off running, and if he has to fight, then so be it.

Thankfully, it’s Minami. He seems to have endured minimal damage, but Hikaru, the boy Minami is practically carrying, can’t say the same. Yuri’s pretty sure the boy is unconscious.

“Yuuto, h-he’s still in there,” Minami sputters. Yuri snaps at him.

“Where? I need specifics!”

“By the staircase,” Minami gasps, readjusting Hikaru on his shoulder.

“Takeshi is waiting with the car two blocks away. I’ll be there within five minutes,” Yuri barks, running into the building. The heat and smoke hit him like a brick wall, and he pulls his coat up over his nose. Yuri’s green eyes search the rubble trying to pick the boy out from among the multiple other bodies.

“Yuuto!” Yuri shouts, his voice muffled by his jacket and the din of the inferno. Yuri picks up on a faint groan just around a piece of metal railing. Yuuto lays there, unable to move. Yuri rushes to his side, and gives him a quick warning before pulling him onto his shoulders.

“Can you walk? At all?” Yuri tries to get an answer. Yuuto can barely respond to that, so Yuri takes that as a no. 

“Come on. Just a bit further,” Yuri goads him on, willing him to hold on for a bit longer. Somehow, by some act of God, the two of them make it to the car where the others wait. Thankfully, Yuuko is there and helping to tend to the boys’ wounds. Yuri hops in after carefully laying Yuuto down. 

“Hey, we managed to get the job done,” Minami tries to lighten the mood in the silent car.

“Yeah, we did. But,” Yuri grunts, cutting the gauze Yuuko hands to him with his knife, “I didn’t. I lost to the pig.”

* * *

“Shit,” Yuuri mutters under his breath as he ducks out of sight. Victor’s training had definitely begun to pay off. Checking to make sure the coast was clear once more, he continues his mad dash to the stairs that lead the the top floor.

Where the Twitch is.

This is completely surreal to Yuuri. Never would he have thought he would be in this situation. But, as Victor liked to tell him, now was not the time for thinking. Quietly, Yuuri climbs the stairs. The door to his room stands open, luckily, and the man’s view is turned to the enormous window that faces out. One can see the docks that are currently receiving his shipments from the window. Yuuri creeps in, hiding in the shadows. The other man puffs on his cigar for a minute, completely unaware of the intruder. Both of them, however, are caught by surprise when the buildings in front of them suddenly combust.

“What the--” Twitch manages to get out, turning to the telephone on his desk. Yuuri waits there, phone in hand.

“Trying to get a message out?” Yuuri smirks. Hopefully his confidence would overpower his nerves.

“Who the hell are you? No-- I’ve seen you before. In the papers! With Nikiforov! You’re… You’re the Finale Fatale,” Twitch starts to realize. Yuuri chuckles.

“Is that what they’re calling me now?” He toys with the phone for a bit, staring the man down.

“Oh, you think you’re hot shit now, do you? Listen kid, the only reason you’ve gained  _ half _ of the reputation you have now is because of the Living Legend,” he rambles, his cigar resting between two fat fingers. Yuuri’s face falls for a minute. He knows that what he’s saying is true, but he can’t let this man know that.

“Speaking of Victor, he has a message for you,” Yuuri sets the phone down, rising from the corner of the desk.

“Oh? And what is it?” the man is amused. Yuuri takes his time in ambling over to face him.

“Stay out of his business,” Yuuri grins, his brass knuckles making contact with the Twitch’s jaw. He reels, falling to the ground below. He fumbles for the gun he has presumably hidden in his jacket. Yuuri beats him to it, putting the barrel of his own gun to Tokyo Twitch’s forehead.

“Hey, hey, wait, let’s think about this,” he tries to reason, becoming more and more desperate by the second. 

“I’ve done all the thinking I need to. I have a feeling I know what to do.”

The click of the metal and subsequent gunshot echo throughout the room. Yuuri finds himself drifting back to his habit of overthinking yet again.

And the only thought going through his head right now is how killing that man felt: like nothing.

* * *

“Yuuri!” Victor shouts, pulling him into another embrace as soon as he returns to Minako’s bar. Yuuri is out of breath from running all that way, but he instantly feels safer as soon as he’s in Victor’s arms.

“You did it,” he breathes, his eyes full of emotion. Yuuri holds on to the feeling for a moment longer, before realizing something’s off. He pulls away abruptly, and hurt flashes across Victor’s face.

“Where’s Yuri? And the boys?” his brows furrow, not finding any sign of them in the bar. Victor sighs, sitting down.

“I trust you saw the explosion?” Yuuri nods.

“Yuri did his job well,” Yuuri gulps, suddenly remembering the deal. Victor cocks his head to the side.

“Hm, I’d have to disagree. And I think others would too.” It was Yuuri’s turn to be confused.

“Minami seems to be in good shape. But the other two have some pretty bad injuries. I'm amazed Yuri himself got away nearly unharmed. They’re all trying to heal up now. They seem to be doing fine. In any case, Yuri knew he messed up. So he’s flying back to Russia… As we speak, most likely,” Victor rattles this all off, as if it's no big deal. It takes a little while for the brevity of what Victor is actually saying to sink in.

“You-- you mean, you’re staying with me?” the words sound garbled coming out of his mouth.

“Yes,” Victor smiles, pouring himself a drink. Yuuri doesn't know how to react.

“That’s what you wanted, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Because I wanted the same thing too.”

* * *

“Victor, we’re going to be late for the boat if you don’t hurry up,” Yuuri worried, buttoning up his coat and grabbing his suitcase.

“Alright, alright, I’ll be down in a minute. I’m just finishing up packing,” Victor shouts from upstairs. Yuuri rolls his eyes before turning to his family and close friends, huddled by the door.

“Well. I guess… I guess this is goodbye,” Yuuri smiles, a slight sadness tingeing his expression. Yuuko and Takeshi hug him tightly, and Mama and Papa kiss him and wish him safety, and make him promise to contact them whenever he can find time. Minako punches his shoulder and gives a subtle wink. Minami is sitting by himself, his arm bandaged, and looking as despondent as ever. Yuuri makes his way over.

“You’re really leaving,” Minami sighs, more of an affirmation to himself than a question. Yuuri nods.

“But, it seems that there will be no one to keep the Shurikens in line,” Yuuri smirks, putting a hand on Minami’s shoulder. The young boy sinks further into himself.

“No one, it seems, but you,” Yuuri explains as he removes the little shuriken pin from his own jacket and fastens it onto Minami’s.

“But… I mean-- You really think that I--”

“I  _ know _ , Minami. The way you handled last week’s escapade with Yuri lets me know the gang is in capable hands,” Yuuri pats the boy’s cheek.

“Thanks, boss.”

“No problem, boss.”

“Yuuri, let’s go! You were the one complaining about us being late!” Victor calls him away. The Russian thanks Yuuri’s relatives, and Mama even gives Victor a kiss before sending them on their way.

* * *

 

Yuuri couldn't sleep. Maybe it was a slight feeling of sea sickness that hung around him, maybe it was the surrealism of the situation, or maybe a slight mix of both. Whatever the case, he decided that rather than trying to force himself to sleep in a creaky cabin, it would be nice to get a breath of fresh air. Slipping out of his cot and tying up his boots, he moved out of the room silently. 

It was quiet out on the deck. There was no light except for the new moon gleaming overhead, and the billions of stars that peppered the sky. The glint it created on the rolling black water was something that Yuuri thought he could watch for hours. However, he began to become aware of a quiet noise from somewhere else on the deck. More like a hum. His curiosity getting the better of him, the young man decided to explore the source. Slowly, he began to realize he knew the voice, as well as the tune the man was humming.

“Can’t sleep?” Victor interrupted himself. Yuuri wonders if he should just turn back and leave Victor alone once more. It seems Victor notices his thoughts, and ever so slightly, he takes a step toward him.

“Yeah,” Yuuri exhales, bridging the gap. Victor has a nice spot for viewing the sky on the little landing he's on.

“I love to watch the sea at night. There’s something about the way the moon and the sea are always together, working as one. It never ceases to amaze me,” he muses, his finger pressed to his lips in his signature pose. The way the moonlight shimmers in his hair and bathes him in an other-wordly glow leaves Yuuri speechless. He simply nods and thinks.

“Sort of like… they meet each other halfway. The moon always pulling the waves to itself, and the waves always pushing themselves to join it. Like they’re trying to stay close to each other,” Yuuri continues the thought, studying the sky. He completely misses the way Victor’s eyes sparkle as he realizes what Yuuri’s really saying.

“I see,” he hums once more. Yuuri shivers, the cold wind blowing over the waters and straight through him.

“You’re cold,” Victor states. Before Yuuri can refute, he feels arms wrap around him, feels Victor’s hair tickle his forehead as he leans his head on top of Yuuri’s. Yuuri hesitates before melting into Victor’s side.

No, it’s more like Victor’s gently pulling him towards him. Yuuri has no problem pushing himself to meet him.

* * *

“Ah, Shanghai. How I loathe you. Let’s make this as short and sweet as possible,” Victor chirps as he marches onto solid land with his luggage in tow. Yuuri follows close behind.

“What exactly are we uh, doing?” he asks sheepishly.

“Well, right now, we’re meeting someone apparently. But we’re here to collect some supposed new members,” Victor explains quickly, scanning the area. He finds something, and heads off without a word. He doesn't stop until he’s halfway down an alleyway, talking to a short young man. He looks innocent enough, big brown eyes, disheveled light brown hair.

“I’m Ji. You’re Victor Nikiforov. And you're Katsuki Yuuri. Follow me,” the boy says, a faint smile on his face. Oddly enough, he looks vaguely familiar to Yuuri. Yuuri has some doubts, but Victor doesn't seem to, so he follows anyway. He slips in and out through alleyway after alleyway, nimbly dodging any obstacles, Yuuri and Victor struggling to keep up. He finally slows down and smirks at them before disappearing down an alleyway.

“Hey!” Yuuri calls out. He can't believe that kid just sent them on a mad chase through Shanghai just to get them hopelessly lost. Victor puts a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder to stop him. A white flash travels through the alley, and the sound of a camera shutter rapidly closing echoes.

“Nice job, Guang,” a man’s voice follows, his smile audible. Yuuri knows that voice, just as he had a suspicion he knew Ji. They turn around to meet their presumed assailants. Instead they’re met by--

“Phichit Chulanont,” Yuuri chuckles. The boy holding the camera makes a theatrical bow.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” Phichit echoes.

“And little Guang-Hong Ji,” Yuuri continues. Guang sticks his tongue out in a childish fashion. Phichit snaps, and another man jumps down from the roof nearby, his rifle slung behind his back. Phichit whispers something to the stranger, and he nods simply.

“I don’t believe you’ve met my Seung before,” Phichit cocks his head to the side, slipping his arm around Seung’s waist.

“No. Can’t say that I have,” Yuuri simpers.

“Well, I don't know any of you. So what do you all say we get to wherever we’re  _ actually _ supposed to be meeting, and we can continue our chat there?” Victor interrupts, obviously getting annoyed.

“Of course,” Phichit swivels, the other two boys following him. Once again, Victor and Yuuri are forced to wander Shanghai with little guidance. Finally, they arrive in a dingy, stuffy bar. The three boys lead them upstairs to what is presumably their base, and they promptly throw their luggage off to the side.

“Explanations, please,” Victor commands, pulling his gloves off.

“Oh, right,” Phichit remembers before he disappears into the small room in the back.

“Seung-gil, could you take this to my dark room and develop the film like I’ve shown you?” the boy smiles sweetly. Seung simply takes the camera and heads to the back.

“It’s been a long time Yuuri. I missed working with you,” Phichit pouts.

“Yeah, why’d you have to go back to Japan?” Guang chimes in from across the room, where he writes.

“The gang needed leadership. But we’re not here to talk about me. It's changed a lot since I've been here,” Yuuri brushes them off.

“Says the man who has Victor Nikiforov by his side. Anyway, gangs tend to do that, Yuuri,” Phichit smirks, leaning back in his chair. 

“You know what I mean.”

“We split off from the gang here, and Seung wanted to join us--”

“More like you made him. ‘Come with me, or I'll end things between us’,” Guang mocked him. Phichit shot an icy glare in his direction.

“So there’s just the three of us now. We do well for ourselves. I make good money for my blackmail photos, and Seung is like our protection. Sometimes he does hit jobs. And Guang likes to play double agent. How many names do you have now?” Phichit laughs.

“Hmm, I'd say about five or six. I usually use Ji though,” Guang explains as he continues to write, his eyes never leaving his work.

“What are you doing over there? Oh, are you writing to Leo again?” Phichit giggles as Guang’s face reddens.

“And to think, when I left, you and Guang were still messenger boys for that gang,” Yuuri flops back on the bed.

“Well, anyway, speaking of Leo, he lives in America. And you know how there’s that whole prohibition thing going on in America. We want to get over there. Leo already has everything set up for us. We just don’t have a way of getting over,” Phichit whines. Yuuri is beginning to catch on.

“And that’s why we’re here. I want you three in my gang,” Victor jumps into the conversation finally.

“If you have the ability to go to America, and we have the means, I think it would be a smart match. And, really, I don't think you want to know what happens to those who tell the Living Legend no,” Victor picks at his nails.   
“Why would we?” Phichit grins.


End file.
